totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Prawda i tak wyjdzie !
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek 18 Aikko : Finał zbliża się niemiłosiernie . Nasz prowadzący ze smutkiem i nutą zadowolenia musze przyznać ,ze w końcu zginął . Był na swój sposób podły , ale okazała przy tym swoją determinację . Ale wk ońcu jego czas nadszedł . Przed zemstą bogów nic go nie uchroniło . Byli prawdziwymi rywalami i niestety tak tragicznie skończyli . Wilkołak oraz Gad znależli Catherine w środku wulkanu . Dziewczyna jest w opłakanym stanioe po walce i nie wiadomo jak z tego wyjdzie . Wukong i Serensen - pogodzeni ze sobą poprzez valiora doszło między nimi do walki . Ale gadam chyba za dużo , lepiej sami zobaczcie co się dzieje i działo .? Opening Muzyka :? Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Wodospad Spadała z wysokiej odległości krzycząc przerażliwie .? '' '''Valior :' AA ! Popchnięty przez Egira wpadł w wodę i w wodospad. Udało mu się zahaczyć o skałę . '' '''Valior :' Prąd jest za silny .. Chwyciła się z całych swoich sił o skałę . '' '''Wukong : '''Trzymaj się ! ''Wybił się ze swojego Sansetsu i starał się mu pomóc .? '' '''Valior :' Nie .. Skoczył na śliską skałę , prawi wpadając do wody .? '' '''Wukong :' Podaj rękę .. Valior : Staram się .. Próbował chwycić , i wypadł jego miecz. '' '''Valior : '''Jeszcze tylko .. ''Źle złapał i spadł w dół . Silny strumień wody nie dał mu szansy . Valior : Nie skacz .. Zaczął spadać , Wukong go nie słuchając skoczył za nim . '' '''Wukong :? ' Przyjacielu .. Nie dam ci . Valior : 'Dzięki , ale .. ''Spadali coraz szybciej aż wylądowali w jeziorku .? podczas upadku Valior dodatkowo uderzył się i złamał sobie rękę o skały . Oboje wpadli do wody . '' '''Valior : 'Żegnaj .. ''Wukong chwycił go i starał się wyłowić ich obu .? W końcu dotarł na powierzchnię i starał się dopłynąć do brzegu . '' '''Valior : Przyjacielu .. Wukong ''': Trzymaj się ! ''Płynął do brzegu jeziora.? '' Jezioro , brzeg ''W końcu dopłynął do brzegu i wyciągnął jego ciało . '' '''Valior : To nie było konieczne .. Wukong : '''Jesteś prawdziwym bohaterem . '''Valior : '''Jakim bohaterem . ''Odkaszlnął i chwycił się za serce . '' '''Valior : Żyłem nienawiścią do tych , co mnie skrzywdzili . poczułem smak zemsty a ona mnie nie uwolniła . Czuję jak wszystko ze mnie wyleciało . Ponownie odkaszlnął . Próbował wstać , ale nie mógł . Zrobił wydech i podał Wukongowi miecz . '' '''Valior : '''Zrób to … ''Spojrzał na niego? , a Wukong aż dostał dreszczy . '' '''Wukong :' Nie mogę tego zrobić ! Zapomnij ! Spojrzał na niego z litościwym wzrokiem . '' '''Valior :' To jest mój zmierz , ja nie nadawałem się na bohatera . Więc proszę dokonaj tego . Niepewnie chwycił miecz . '' '''Wukong : '''Byłeś wspaniałym towarzyszem . Mimo ,ze cię pokopałem . '''Valior : '''Pamiętam , twoja stopa na policzku nie byłą miłą . ''Zaśmiali się , ale on znów kaszlnął . '' '''Valior : '''Więc .. ''Zamknął oczy .Małpa zrobiła posępną minę . Chwycił za ostrze , zamknął oczy i zrobił to . Trysnęła krew na jego twarz a z ust Valiora pociekła również krew. Valior : 'Żegnaj , przyjacielu . ''Przymknął oko i uronił ostatnią swoją łzę . Patrzył się na jego ciałao z wielkim żalem i pretensjami do siebie .? '' '''Wukong : '''Co ja zrobiłem ! ''Tymczasem , za krzakami przyglądał się temu Serensen . '' '''Serensen : '''Podły zdrajca ! ''Widział mokrego Wukonga , który leży nad ciałem Valiora z wbitym mieczem . '' '''Wukong : '''Jak to się mogło zdarzyć ! Jak .. ''Serensen wyskakuje z krzaków . '''Serensen : '''Jesteś martwy .. ''Wystrzelił jedną ze swoich końcówek . '' '''Wukong : Jasna .. Trafia w jego strój , ale tylko zdziera materiał . Wukong oddaje mu prosto w twarz ze swojego kijka . '' '''Wukong :' Yay ! Zaczął skakać z radości , ale Serensenowi nie było do śmiechu . '' '''Serensen : '''Ty przebrzydła małpo ! Zaduszę cię za to ! ''Wyjął kolejne końcówki i rzucał nimi gdzie popadło . W końcu jedna trafia w ciało Wukonga . '' '''Serensen ': I tutaj ! Przyciąga go do siebie . '' '''Serensen : '''MAM ! ''Chwyta go za szyje , ale ten podstawia mu ogon i się przewraca i odbija się od jego klatki piersiowej . '' '''Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) :' Prawie ! Wukong : '''Posłuchaj mnie . '''Serensen : '''Nie mam czego słuchać ! '''Wukong : To nie ja to zrobiłem ! Zaśmiał się ironicznie . Serensen : W co ty pogrywasz , to jest kpina . Wukong : Nie myśl ,że nie żałuję tego . Serensen : Więc co mi takiego powiesz ? Wukong : '''Walczyliśmy z Bobbim ! ''W jego oczach pojawia się żądza , żądza by mu oderwać łeb . '' '''Serensen : I ? Wukong : Zostaliśmy zepchnięci do jeziora i razem wpadliśmy . Zakręciła mu się łza i podszedł do jego zwłok . ? Spoglądał na niego przez dłuższą chwilę .? Wulkan , walka miedzy zawodnikami Wszyscy przejęcie znaleźli się na skalpie . Catherine była cała przerażona i wpatrywała się w śliniącą się gadzinę i klapniętego wilka . '' '''Hektor : '''Milda .. ''Wystawił pazur i chciał ją zatrzymać . '' '''Milda : '''Haha .. ''Zaczęła się ślinić na widok kąsku . Czuła jej krew wypływającą z ran pobudzając jej żądze . '' '''Milda : '''Zakąsek ! ''Złapał ją i obrócił patrząc się jej w oczy . '' '''Hektor : '''Nie zjadaj jej , ja nie chcę .. ''Patrzyli na siebie . Dziewczyna nie widząc co zrobić próbowała uciekać , ale oberwała ogonem . '' '''Milda : '''Nie uciekniesz ! ''Wyrwała się i podbiegła , chwytając ją za gardło . '' '''Catherine :' Kiepsko .. Uniosła słabą dziewczynę . Wilk nie mógł dłużej się przyglądać . Wystawił pazury i rzucił się na jaszczurkę . '' '''Milda :' Ohh ! Zadrapał ja w plecy . Ona upuściła Catherine. Dziewczyna spadła ze skalpy i ledwo co się trzymał ściany . '' '''Milda : '''Jak śmiałeś . .. ''Rana na jej plecach się zagoiła . Odwróciła się i ryknęła . '' '''Hektor : '''Trzeba to było dawno zrobić . ''Rzucił się na nią i zaczął ją drapać po jej łuskach . '' '''Milda :' Najpierw uwodzisz , a teraz to ! Uderzyła go swoim łapskiem i dała mu z ogona . '' '''Milda :' Wszystkich was pożrę ! Wilk niespodziewawszy się takiego ataku wstał na cztery łapy . '' '''Hektor : '''Podła .. ''Wyostrzył zębiska , zaczął się ślinić . Pazury wbiły się głęboko w skalną powłokę . '' '''Hektor : '''Gadzica ! ''Rzucił się na nią z wściekłością . Ciosa ją swoimi pazurami zdrapując warstwy '' '''Milda :' Czasy się zmieniają .. Chwyciła za jego łapę i szarpnęła nim rzucając go . '' '''Milda ': A głód wraz z nim .. Hektor : '''Jesteś paskudną istotą .. ''Uderzył ją prosto w twarz . Ta syknęła i skoczyła na niego ponownie . '' '''Milda : '''ZEŻRĘ TWOJE KOŚCI I CIAŁO ! ''Ugryzła go w twarz odrywając mu wielki kawałek skóry . On ją odepchnął i przygniótł do skał . Z jego twarzy zaczęła cieknąć krew . '' '''Hektor : '''Zginiesz za to ! ''Wbił w nią pazury i wyszarpał kawałek mięsa '' '''Milda : Co za rozkosz .. Walnęła go z główki . Tymczasem biedna Catherine przyglądała się ich walce . '' '''Catherine :' Muszę jakoś .. Wzięła za skały i zaczęła z całych sił celować , ale za każdym razem wpadał do lawy . '' '''Catherine ( W swoich myślach ) :' Ta walka trwa za długo . Zaczęła poprawiać swoje ubranie i nagle naszła ją dzika myśl . '' '''Catherine ( W swoich myślach ) : '''To się może sprawdzić . Szkoda tylko że to będzie mój koniec. ''Zaczęła coś robić , tymczasem ich walka trwałą w najlepsze . Stali naprzeciw siebie i patrzyli prosto w twarz . Hektor zaczął się pocić i czuł zmęczenie tak samo jak jego rywalka . '' '''Milda :' Powiedz jedno .. Jak śmiałeś nie zdradzić . Hektor : 'Ja cię nie zdradziłem .. ''Zdziwiła się wydłubując przy okazji kawałek jednego szponu . '''Hektor : '''Uczucia jakie do ciebie żywiłem były puste . '''Milda : '''Mówisz zupełnie jak on . '''Hektor : '''Być może skoro tamten ci nie uświadomił . ''Dziewczyna mrugała i zobaczyła w nim odbicie chłopaka Kitdeleny. '' '''Hektor : '''Poświęcenie wymaga pewnych spraw i ja jestem do tego zdolny . Dla prawdziwej . ''Spojrzał na bok na Catherine . '' '''Hektor : Ukochanej , z którą nie łączy cię tylko fizyczna więź , ale i szczere prawdziwe uczucie . Milda : Odezwał się , na dwa fronty nie będzie grał ! Rzuciła się ponownie . tym razem nie dał się tak łatwo i zrzucił ją . Poturlała się po kałach i spadła prosto na ranną dziewczynę . '' '''Hektor :' Catherine ! NIE ! Wstał i otrząsnął się . Chciał do niej zejść , ale nie miał wystarczająco siły . '' '''Catherine : 'Żegnaj ! Wbija jej w klatkę kamień , przysparzając jej wiele bólu . '' '''Hektor :' P'''rzestań , błagam cię ! '''Catherine : '''Zapamiętaj mnie taką jaka była zanim poruszyłeś mnie swoim sercem . ''Rzuciła się na Mildę , która szalała z bólu . Obie zaczęły spadać aż w końcu wylądowały w lawie i zaczęły żywcem płonąć . '' '''Hektor : '''NIEEEEE ! Pokój prowadzącego ''Prowadzący siedział i obserwował sobie wszystko z wielkiego pulpitu . Widział jak obie dziewczyny walczące w wulkanie zginęły oraz jak ząłamany Hektor starał się wydostać z wulkanu . '' '''Aikko : Więc to wszystko ? Oparł się patrząc się w kontrolki .. Aikko : 'Niemożliwe .. ''Uderzył pięścią rozwalając część panelu . '''Aikko : '''Nie .. ''Obrócił się , w jego oczach pojawił się obłęd . '' '''Aikko : Zwycięzca zginął .. Podszedł i wziął przycisk w dłoń . '' '''Aikko : '''Czas .. ''Przybliżył kciuka .. Aikko : Na .. Oparł kciuka na czerwonym przycisku . '' '''Aikko : '''Zagładę ! ''Wcisnął go . Nim się spostrzegł nastąpiła sekunda ciszy . Potem było słychać wybuch . Podłoga zaczęła drżeć , urządzenia zaczęły się zapadać . '' '''Aikko :' MHAHA ! Unikał spadających odłamków sufitu oraz metalowych podpór . Aikko : '''Czas na mój koniec ! ''Włączył wejście do specjalnego pojazdu , który miał go wystrzelić . '' '''Aikko : Serensen czy Wukong czy Aisha czy Hektor ? .. Jedno z nich wygra . Ciekaw tylko które ? . A nie .. Zrobił głupią twarz . '' '''Aikko :' No trudno zobaczymy na jak długo wstrzymają oddech . Wsiadł i został wystrzelony . '' Korytarz ''Udało mu się z wielkim jękami i popiskiwaniem wyjść z dziury i kierował się w stronę wyjścia . '' '''Hektor : '''Nie mam siły na nic .. ''Ze spuszczonym wzorkiem śledził swoje kroki . Z twarzy lała się z niego krew . '' '''Hektor :' Catherine .. Przypomniał sobie wspomnienia jak przedrzeźniali się w namiocie , jak żartowali i wspólnie walczyli w zamku . Czuł z nią bliską więź , którą zauważył za późno . '' '''Hektor : '''Ałuu .. łuu .. ''Prawie się rozpłakał ze smutku i cierpienia którego nie mógł znieść . '' '''Hektor :' Moja ukochana .. Nagle ogromna ilość skał zaczęła go przygniatać , ziemia zaczęła drżeć stracił przytomność . Nagle ktoś zza niego się pojawił . '' '''Aisha :' Oww jak mogli pieska tak porzucić ? Wzięła go na ramie i wyszła z nim . Nie wiadomo ci siestało . '' Wyjście przy skałach ''Cała jaskinia drży , na jej zewnętrzy widać stojącego Hektora . '' '''Hektor : '''Ałuu ! Wilczek nie .. ''Kaszlnął krwią i spojrzał na łapę .. Hektor ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Jak ja to mogłem przeżyć . ''W oczach jednak pojawił się błysk . '' '''Hektor ( W swoich myślach ) : Dla ciebie . Spojrzał w niebo . '' '''Hektor ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Ukochana .. ''Chmury miały kształt twarzy Catherine . Po chwili zaczęły się rozmywać i pojawił się czerwony obłok . Przybrał ludzką twarz i podążał w dół . Zostawił ślad krwi za sobą . Nagle ktoś zeskoczył ze skał . '' '''Aisha :' Pier*dolony zboczeniec ! Bzykać się z dwoma ! Kucnęła i posmakowała drobinki krwi . '' '''Aisha :' Rumun .. Nie lubię Rumunów ! Ale .. Wyjęła miecz . '' '''Aisha : '''Z psem tego nie robiłam ! Albo wampirkiem . Mrr ! ''Zaczęła się zastanawiać . '' '''Aisha : '''Skąd ja wezmę czosnek .. ''Rzuciła się gdzieś . Było słychać tylko huk jak spada . '' '''Aisha :' Piłeczka ! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinki